Actuar por iguales
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: una joven dama se anima a vestir igual que el Zorro, para ayudarlo contra oficiales machistas.


Esta ficción tiene algo de la nueva influencia del movimiento del pañuelo verde y puse algunos personajes por idea propia, los personajes de don Diego y Bernardo pertenecen a Johnston McCulley, y el sargento García con el cabo Reyes pertenecen a Disney.

Un día como todos en la California española del siglo XIX, los soldados de sombrero circular estaban presionando a los campesinos de una de las aldeas para que paguen los impuestos, pero como no pudieron, estos temían el castigo que les iban a imponer.

El nuevo comandante de apellido Valenzuela era un hombre calvo con barba candado, además de no poseer ética, del cual el arrogante teniente Julio era su mano derecha porque se tenían mucha confianza. Y después de escuchar las suplicas de los campesinos, este se reía al igual que el robusto teniente, y desde sus labios salieron estas palabras:

-De no pagar los impuestos, tendré que azotar a varios de ustedes, y que nos entreguen a sus hijas.

-Otra vez no-Intervino una mujer.

-Teniente, que comiencen los azotes-Ordeno Valenzuela.

-Claro señor-Respondió Julio.

En ese instante en que varios de los campesinos son preparados para ser azotados, de la nada y de forma fantasmal, aparece el jinete enmascarado vestido de negro, con sombrero circular y capa que azota a los soldados con su látigo.

Pero los oficiales ordenan que lo atrapen, y mientras que el jinete negro libera a los campesinos, vuelve a azotar a los soldados dejándolos fuera de combate. Cuando Julio intenta disparar, el enmascarado le saca su arma con el látigo y con un azote lo tira del caballo, y lo mismo hace con Valenzuela, que le dice:

-Si vuelve a pasar esto, yo apareceré.

-Si te veo, te voy atrapar-Respondió el comandante.

En el pueblo de Los Ángeles, en una de las tiendas frente a la plaza mayor, una dama de buena educación llamada Irene conversaba con dos de sus amigas en la plaza sobre la nueva hazaña del Zorro al salvar a los campesinos, pero sobre todo, hablaban mal del comandante y su modo de tratar a las mujeres:

-Me gustaría ver humillado a ese comandante y también al idiota del teniente.

-Aunque, me gustaría empuñar la espada y enseñarles un poco de justicia-Dijo Irene.

-Eso sería increíble.

-Pero podría ser arriesgado.

-Solo hay que animarse-Dijo Irene.

Cuando salen de compras, Irene se encuentra con don Diego que estaba en compañía de su sirviente sordomudo, y después de saludarse comenzaron a hablar, del cual hablaban sobre el Zorro y de su heroica hazaña, además de que el joven reprobaba lo que hacía el capitán y ella le decía:

-Algún día te demostraré que soy capaz de enfrentar a los soldados, tal como lo hace el Zorro.

-Vaya, podría ser increíble-Dijo don Diego.

-Así le mostramos a ese comandante de la fuerza femenina-Dijo Irene.

-Sí, sería una buena lección para que dejen de tomar mujeres como prisioneras y las maltraten-Intervino una amiga.

En ese momento, aparecen el sargento García y el cabo Reyes, que además de saludar al joven del cual este les comenta lo que deben hacer como soldados, pero Irene y sus dos amigas no le quieren hablar ya que son militares, pero el sargento les dice:

-Discúlpenme señoritas, solo cumplo con mi deber.

Pero de repente, aparece Julio que les ordena al sargento y al cabo que vuelvan al cuartel, y ahi el joven de la Vega es molestado por el robusto teniente que le anda haciendo una pregunta molesta:

-¿Y su novia?

-¿Algún apuro?-Responde.

Pero Irene no le gusta que le ande haciendo esa pregunta y protesta contra el teniente, incluso sobre su despotismo, pero el sargento y el cabo la detienen.

En ese momento, ven a unas campesinas siendo llevadas al cuartel, ella y sus amigas se espantan y gritan:

-Esto es un abuso.

-Pero tendrán su merecido-Dice graciosamente Julio.

-No es gracioso eso-Dice don Diego.

-Son órdenes del capitán, ahora debo irme-Dice el teniente y se retira al cuartel.

-Hasta luego, don Diego y señoritas-Dicen el sargento y el cabo alejándose.

Decepcionadas de los militares, Irene y sus dos amigas se miran y le dicen a don Diego:

-Un día de estos, esos militares la pagaran.

-Tal vez el Zorro se encargue de esto-Dice don Diego.

-Zorro o no, alguien hará justicia, saludos a tu padre-Dice Irene despidiéndose.

Cuando las tres damas se fueron, el joven y su sirviente se fueron a la posada, donde fueron a beber unos tragos, aunque el sargento y el cabo no estaban ahí por sus obligaciones; pero ahí vieron al capitán que ingresaba de modo engreído, del cual todos los parroquianos hicieron silencio al entrar. Acercándose a la barra, le dice al posadero en tono vanidoso:

-Esta noche prepáreme dos barriles de su mejor vino, porque vamos a celebrar.

-Como usted ordene, comandante-Respondió temeroso el posadero.

-Y usted don Diego, está invitado-Dice dirigiéndose a don Diego.

-Igual, hoy tengo asuntos de lectura-Responde.

-Se lo pierde.

Cuando el vanidoso oficial se retiró, Bernardo le hace señas y su amo responde en voz baja:

-El Zorro va a asistir a la fiesta de esta noche.

Esa noche en el cuartel, el robusto teniente llevaba a dos jóvenes prisioneras que estaban temblando a la habitación de comandante. Cuando pasaron la puerta, Valenzuela las esperaba sentado en su cama y con una copa de vino, diciendo:

-Vengan acérquense, las estaba esperando. Después trae dos más, pero para ti Julio.

-Y eso hare comandante-Responde sonriendo.

Cuando un soldado va a sacar a dos prisioneras de la celda, aparece el Zorro de la oscuridad y lo golpea; y tomando las llaves libera a las prisioneras y les dice:

-Vayan por la sombra y escapen.

-Gracias señor Zorro-Dijo una alegremente.

Mientras las jóvenes salían de las celdas, el enmascarado se acerca a la habitación del comandante y sorprende a Valenzuela cuando quiere acercarse a las temerosas prisioneras. Ahí el capitán toma su espada y se enfrenta al espadachín de negro; mientras que las prisioneras intentan huir.

Con ayuda del Zorro, las prisioneras salen de la habitación, pero el comandante llama a gritos a los soldados. Aunque Julio y tres soldados se preparan para sorprender al enmascarado por detrás:

-Esta vez no escapará-Murmura sonriente.

De la nada, aparece otro Zorro y con el látigo da fuerte azotes a los tres soldados que quedan abatidos, y cuando el teniente saca su espada, este lo esquiva y noquea a Julio de un golpe.

Ahí, el verdadero Zorro empuja a Valenzuela tirándolo contra García, Reyes y varios soldados que van en su ayuda; así el y el otro escapan.

A gritos, el calvo comandante ordena que los persigan a caballo, pero cuando montan se caen por las sillas aflojadas.

Estando a solas con sus corceles negros a las afueras del pueblo, el Zorro reconoce que el otro igual que él es mujer y ella contesta:

-Tuve que vestir las ropas tuyas para hacer justicia por mis hermanas, y no descansare hasta vencer a esos malditos opresores.

-Te lo agradezco, juntos podremos vencerlos.

-Estaré bien atenta, adiós-Dice y se retira montando en su caballo negro.

A la mañana siguiente, todos en el pueblo y en la posada, la gente hablaba de lo que ocurrió en el cuartel y de un nuevo Zorro; aunque algunos decían que era una mujer.

Pero de pronto ocurrió lo siguiente: las dos amigas de Irene fueron arrestadas cuando Julio se les apareció y se sobrepasó con ellas, y estas se resistieron a los golpes y con sobrenombres ofensivos, del cual el robusto teniente ordenó que sean arrestadas.

De pena y con furia, Irene ingresó a las puertas del cuartel sin hacer caso a los guardias y al entrar a la oficina del comandante sin esperar que el sargento García le avisara a su capitán, ella le dijo:

-Le exijo que libere de inmediato a mis amigas.

-Ellas se van a quedar por insultar a Julio-Respondió de forma burlona.

-¿Así que se creen poderosos, eh?-Contestó ella.

-Ordenes son órdenes.

-¿Ordenes? Solo aquí veo opresión hacia los pobres y hacia nosotras, ya vera como serán castigados.

-Mire señorita, le exijo que se vaya-Interviene Julio.

-No me toque, cerdo-Le dice al teniente y se va enojada.

Al retirarse, Valenzuela le dice al teniente:

-No se preocupe, sus amigas servirán como cebo para mi trampa para ese Zorro femenino, incluso para el mismo Zorro.

-Sí, serán acabados-Dijo Julio.

Esa tarde, el capitán Valenzuela, Julio, García, el cabo Reyes y un grupo de soldados, iban con las dos prisioneras hacia las afueras del pueblo donde se ignoraba su destino.

Al rato, dos soldados salían de la posada y vieron al Zorro que se escondía en un rincón, y cuando estos fueron por él, fueron emboscados por el Zorro femenino que hizo que se golpeen en la cabeza.

Poco después, ambos fueron interrogados a los golpes por la mujer enmascarada, hasta que estos confesaron:

-Van hacia las ruinas donde les esperan.

-Era todo lo que quería saber-Dijo ella y los dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo.

Volviendo con el jinete enmascarado, le dijo que hay que actuar pronto, y así ambos montaron a sus corceles negros y galoparon hacia el lugar donde estaban sus enemigos.

Mientras tanto en aquellas ruinas, los soldados estaban haciendo guardia desde sus escondites para entrar en acción, mientras que los oficiales descansaban observando a las prisioneras con malas intenciones en sus pensamientos hacia ellas, aunque el sargento, el cabo y otros soldados se entretenían jugando a los naipes.

Uno de los soldados fue sorprendido por detrás por la enmascarada que le propinó un golpe en la nuca, y después les siguieron dos más que fueron azotados, y el Zorro se encargó de otros dos más. Después de esto, avanzaron sigilosamente.

En pocos minutos, el espadachín enmascarado se le apareció a Valenzuela por detrás y apuntándole con su espada le dijo:

-No se mueva o será hombre muerto.

-Ese será usted.

Como un rayo, el capitán de barba candado se le abalanzó sobre el Zorro, del cual ambos forcejearon; ahí su compañera golpeo a dos soldados y libero a las prisioneras a quienes les dio armas.

Cuando el comandante llegó a verlas, llamó a los soldados que no tardaron en venir con el teniente, y ahí el Zorro le da un cabezazo en la barbilla y lo empuja.

Al venir los soldados, ambos enmascarados se enfrentaron a los soldados codo a codo, mientras que las dos amigas contenían valerosamente a García, a Reyes y a los que estaban con ellos, del cual los hacían retroceder, y eso que el sargento no quería hacerles daño.

En pleno combate, el Zorro deja fuera de combate al teniente dándole un golpe con el mango de su espada en la nuca, y la enmascarada saca su látigo y azota fieramente a varios soldados.

Pero en ese momento aparece el capitán que se enfrenta al Zorro, y en pleno combate con espadas, Julio va a atacarlo por la espada y con un rápido movimiento la paladina le hunde su acero en el vientre del robusto teniente que cae muerto.

Aunque ahí, Valenzuela se vuelve a abalanzar sobre el jinete negro e intenta quitarle la máscara, y en su ayuda, la enmascarada le hunde la hoja de su espada en el cuello y ahí el Zorro le da un golpe para que se aleje, y al caer al suelo no vuelve a levantarse.

Sin perder tiempo, los dos enmascarados junto con las dos damas huyen a caballo, dejando al sargento, al cabo y a los demás solos, y el obeso oficial ordena perseguirlos a caballo.

Luego de lograr perderlos de vista, ambas amigas agradecen a los dos enmascarados por haberlas librado de esos malvados oficiales y la enmascarada le dice al jinete negro:

-Si esa clase de gente han perecido por la espada de la justicia, yo no volveré. Yo me encargo de llevar a estas damas-Y le besa en la mejilla.

-Hasta la vista, y gracias por la ayuda-Se despide el Zorro.

Montando a sus caballos, se saludan a distancia y toman diferentes caminos.


End file.
